Idenitiy Crisis
by Robin Gurl
Summary: Batgirl and Robin are caught by Mr. Freeze. Robin get's hypothermia and rambles off telling Batgirl something she didn't need to know.


Identity Crisis  
  
By Gurl Wonder  
  
~~~~  
  
This is just a ramble that I turned into a VERY short story.  
  
It's the 60s Batman.  
  
~~~~  
  
Batgirl opened her eyes, "Where am I?" She looked around. She was in a room. The room had ice icicles and snow was everywhere. She shivered as she stood, "Dang…who turned the A.C on?"  
  
A weak groan came out of no where. "Who is it? Where are you?"  
  
No answer.  
  
She walked near the sound, "Are you ok? Keep making the noise and I'll find you."  
  
Another groan was heard.  
  
Batgirl followed the noise to a mound of yellow. She poked it with her foot, "Hey..wake up.."  
  
The mound uncurled into Robin.  
  
"OH! Robin…I'm sorry. Are you ok? Answer me." Batgirl knelt down beside the younger boy. She sat Robin up holding him up right.  
  
Robin's eyes fluttered open, "Huh? Where am I? Batgirl you're here too?"  
  
Batgirl nodded, "Yeah. Obviously they caught both of us. Are you alright?"  
  
"I think so. Just a little cold."  
  
Batgirl looked the Boy Wonder over. "Your lips are turning a blue color and your skin is pale. You can't be a little cold. Robin you have to be freezing..Are you telling me the truth?"  
  
Robin didn't answer. He just curled up against an icy wall.  
  
"Robin answer me!" Batgirl pressed on.  
  
Out of no where Robin's mini bat radio came on. "Robin..*static * Robin answer me. Where are you?"  
  
Batgirl reached into Robin's belt looking for the radio. "Found it. Batman..this is Batgirl.."  
  
"Where's Robin?"  
  
"He's here. But for some odd reason he's not himself. And I am getting worried."  
  
"Where are you two?"  
  
"I don't know exactly where we are. But wherever it is it's cold. There is snow and ice everywhere. It's very cold." Batgirl shivered the cold air was just now getting through her body suit.  
  
"I'm coming as soon as I can. Batgirl do two things for me. First go to Robin's utility belt. The very middle is a tracking device."  
  
Batgirl laughed as she looked, "Does Robin know about this? I found it."  
  
"I don't know if he does or not. Now open the belt."  
  
Batgirl opened it. Her eyes widened. "Woah, very high tech. It's opened."  
  
"Good no please press the red button."  
  
Batgirl pressed it and it glowed.  
  
"Now the second thing. I want you to keep Robin awake. If he has hypothermia he must not fall asleep. Keep him talking. I trust you not to pull his secret identity out of him right?"  
  
"Yes. I'll..er..we'll see you when you get here."  
  
"Good. Batman out."  
  
Batgirl put the communicator back where she found it. Then she propped Robin against her and slapped him gently. "Come on wake up."  
  
Robin groaned, "Sleep.."  
  
Batgirl shook her head, "NO! If you go to sleep you could die. Batman is coming."  
  
She held the youngest crime fighter close to her. She could feel his body shivering with the cold.  
  
Robin's teeth chattered, "Hope..he..gets..here…soon…"  
  
"Me too Robin. Me to."  
  
Through the next few hours she kept Robin talking, trying not to get him to say anything that would give his identity away.  
  
A little later Robin started mumbling. "Bruce…Alfred…Aunt Harriet…"  
  
"Robin what's wrong? Bruce? Alfred?" Batgirl sat there thinking. ::I sure hope I didn't just make a big booboo.::  
  
"Bruce…my adopted father..Alfred…my butler…"  
  
"Robin stop!!! Don't tell me that stuff. Talk about something else. Oh gosh don't tell me anymore." Batgirl felt bad. She now knew who Batman and Robin were.  
  
Batman crashed through the wall. "Batgirl, Robin lets get out here." The Dark Knight picked Robin up, "Come on Batgirl. Batgirl what's wrong?"  
  
Batgirl wanted to cry, "I disobeyed you. But I didn't mean to."  
  
"Tell me on the way back." Batman pulled the thermal bat blanket and put it over Robin.  
  
On the way home Batgirl stayed quiet.  
  
"Thank you for keeping Robin alive."  
  
Batgirl looked up at the Dark knight, "You're welcome." She replied quietly.  
  
"Mind telling me why you look so down?" Batman looked over at the female crime fighter. Normally Batgirl was talkative. He normally had to stop her from talking so much.  
  
Batgirl didn't answer and turned towards the window. She felt Robin's shivering body against hers. Then the car stopped. She turned to looked at the Dark Knight, "Why did you stop?"  
  
"You have something on your chest. Let it out. You'll feel better."  
  
Batgirl felt her eyes tear up, "I disobeyed you."  
  
Batman's eyes widened in surprise, "How?"  
  
Batgirl's tears spilled, "It was by accident. I didn't mean to. Robin kept rambling off deliriously. I know your secret identity."  
  
"Oh?" Batman gave a small grin, "Tell me then who am I?"  
  
Batgirl looked down at the steering wheel unable to look Batman in the eye. "You're Bruce Wayne."  
  
Batman laughed, "Young lady look at me." He lifted her chin to where her eyes were staring at him. "Do you actually think that I'd be a multi millionaire?"  
  
Batgirl didn't know what to say. She gave Batman an I don't know look.  
  
"Let me clear it up for you." He smiled hoping her could pull it off. "I wouldn't last three seconds as a millionaire. Too much work to be done as a crime fighter. Do you understand?"  
  
Batgirl nodded relieved, "Yes, I do."  
  
"Bruce Wayne and his ward Dick Grayson are friends of mine. That's why Robin was rambling. Where do you want me to drop you off?"  
  
"At head quarters please."  
  
When they got there Batgirl climbed out.  
  
"Batgirl."  
  
She turned around, "Yes Batman?"  
  
"I'm not mad at you. Thanks again for saving Robin."  
  
"You're welcome again Batman. Hope Robin feels better."  
  
At the Batcave Batman laid Robin down on the table covering him up with another bat thermal blanket.  
  
  
  
"Sir, I am glad you saved them." Alfred came down the elevator.  
  
Batman nodded as he injected a liquid to warm Robin's body to normal, "Almost got caught."  
  
"Caught Sir?"  
  
Batman nodded, "Yes, Robin was delirious and gave away our secret identities. I set everything straight though."  
  
"That's good sir. Shall I fix a late snack?"  
  
Batman nodded, "I'll be up in a minute."  
  
Batgirl walked into her apartment and took her mask off, "Me thinking Bruce Wayne was Batman." She turned towards her pet bird, "Charlie I feel so stupid." She changed into her pajamas and lay down on her bed, "I even cried in front of him.  
  
Charlie chirped in response.  
  
"I wonder who Batman really is?" She thought for a moment then shrugged, "Oh Well..Good Night Charlie."  
  
End Story.  
  
~~~  
  
Like?  
  
Review.  
  
Thanks again. ^_^  
  
Oh yeah someone said in one of my other stories that I am just begging for reviews… ;.; Am I? I need to know. Cause that isn't right…That makes me sound like a selfish brat.  
  
~~~ 


End file.
